Production of fermentation products, such as ethanol, from starch-containing material is well-known in the art. Industrially two different kinds of processes are used today. The most commonly used process, often referred to as a “conventional process”, includes liquefying gelatinized starch at high temperature using typically a bacterial alpha-amylase, followed by simultaneous saccharification and fermentation carried out in the presence of a glucoamylase and a fermentation organism. Another well-known process, often referred to as a “raw starch hydrolysis”-process (RSH process), includes simultaneously saccharifying and fermenting granular starch below the initial gelatinization temperature typically in the presence of at least a glucoamylase.
Despite significant improvement of fermentation product production processes over the past decade a significant amount of residual starch material is not converted into the desired fermentation product, such as ethanol.
Therefore, there is still a desire and need for providing processes for producing fermentation products, such as ethanol, from starch-containing material that can provide a higher fermentation product yield, or other advantages, compared to a conventional process.